Playing the Hero
by BertaS
Summary: AU This has nothing to do with Blood of the Mother I wrote this little one shot, MLC based story some time ago. enjoy. warning, fluff alert.


PLAYING THE HERO

By BertaS

Disclaimer: I am just borrowing; I will put them back when I'm done.

He saw her just in time to brace himself to keep from being bowled over and was preparing to lay into her for her carelessness when she slid around him to press into his back, hissing, "**_Malfoy_**." As she peered around him looking the way she had come. She was shivering with anger or fear he was unsure which.

Severus Snape's eyes narrowed and he scanned the crowd around the small town of Hogsmeade. He finally saw the two Malfoy men, looking more like twins than father and son, standing out from the students as only Malfoys were capable.

Warning the girl to stay out of sight behind him, he indolently leaned against the decorative outcrop on the corner of the building and waited for the pair to approach. He was aware that this gave her little room to move but the less she moved the less likely they would notice her.

"Ah, Severus, you haven't by chance seen Draco's bride run past have you?" said the older blond, with an evil grin.

"That depends. Which girl did young Draco finally decide on?" Snape ask with an air of complete indifference.

The young blond answered with just as evil a grin as his father, "Granger. Are you sure you didn't see her, Sir?"

"Hum, yes, actually I believe I did." Snape felt the girl behind him shift closer pressing tighter against him, her small hands spread on his shoulder blades and her forehead tilted against his spine and smirked. "Although I couldn't say where she went."

"Are you sure you didn't see which way she went?" asked the youth belatedly adding, "Professor?" as he looked up and down the street.

Lucius smirked, "The boy is a bit eager. I suppose I can't blame him. If I were unattached" he looked around at the young girls dashing this way and that, "I'd certainly procure one for myself. You really should consider getting one before all the good ones are gone, Severus."

"Perhaps," answered Severus.

"Well shall we continue the hunt, Draco?" Lucius asked his son. "See you later Severus." He called while leading his son away.

When they were far enough away Severus turned and found the girl with her eyes closed and shaking like a leaf.

"May one assume from this reaction, Miss Granger that you object to becoming Mrs. Malfoy?" He asked smirking.

She opened her eyes and answered quietly, "If you were me, wouldn't you?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Indeed." He glanced around, "I believe you should be removed from their search area. Someplace they will not think to look." He thought a moment then guided her into the nearby apothecary and through to the back room, pausing only briefly to inform the shopkeeper that he needed to borrow the floo.

As they approached the fireplace he said, "We will need to go together or the wards will not let you in."

They came out into a nicely furnished sitting room with a lovely view of a formal garden.

Almost immediately three small house elves popped into the room bowing and babbling.

"Master is home."

"Master has brought a friend."

"Master has brought a **_girl_** friend."

"Master is wanting lunch."

"Master is wanting Tea."

"Master is wanting elevinsies."

"Master."

"Master."

"Master."

Hermione was laughing at her professor trying to deny all charges of wanting anything or of having friends, especially **_girl_** friends.

"Professor? Perhaps some tea would be a good idea." She finally managed to say quietly.

His shoulders slumped briefly then straightened, "Merry, bring the tea. Sam, go to the ministry and get me a copy of that new 'Marriage Law'. Pippin bring me some parchment and a quill, I need you to take a message to the headmaster.

After another series of bows all the elves popped out.

The tea and writing materials arrived at the same time. Severus wrote:

_AD _

_Had to remove a student from area. _

_Will return when she is no longer in danger. _

_SS_

He had just picked up his cup when Sam appeared with the documents from the Ministry. Setting the cup back down again as Sam said. "I's is thinking them's at Ministry is goed crazy."

"What do you mean, Sam?" Severus asked with more patience and concern than Hermione had ever seen him show.

"They's is asking who is being my Master is and why Master is not getting papers he's self and saying that Master is having to apply in person. As if Master hasn't gots better things to be doing." The elf was looking highly offended by all this.

"That's alright, Sam. I just need to know more about this law. Thank you for going for me." He started reading and absently drank his tea, never noticing that Hermione had fixed it just as he liked.

He got about half way through the documents when he suddenly asked, "Miss Granger, how many applications have you received?"

"Four," she replied, "Draco Malfoy, Marcus Flint, Rastaban Lestrange, and Felix Flechler, who is almost a old as Professor Dumbledore."

"Have you spoken with the Headmaster?"

She nodded and shuddered, "He said, the only thing he could do, was to put in an application for me, himself."

Severus said, "I see." He didn't let it show but was somewhat nauseated by that thought. He read a little more, "What of your friends? Did they not wish to save you?"

She sighed, "Ron asked for Susan Bones on the first day she was available. Neville found Sally Ann crying and offered her a way out of marrying Goyle. Every one else is either already involved or not eligible." She looked miserable and on the verge of tears. "Mr. Fletchler is looking better and better."

He startled her when he said sharply, "No, Miss Granger, he is not. He, like your other applicants, is a Death-eater. They are all equally bad, even Draco, though he was not 'Marked' before the 'Fall'. Snape looked irritated and Hermione valiantly pulled her Gryffindor courage around her to keep from crying, "What am I going to do, Sir?" she whispered.

"How much time do you have to make your decision?" he asked.

"Midnight," she answered in a small voice, "tonight." She was staring at her hands in her lap.

"Miss Granger," he said softly causing her to look at him, "I can only take Malfoy's advice, and offer you the same solution that Albus did." He was holding the application form that Sam had brought along with the other information. "Do you wish me to fill this out?"

Her response was to bite her lip and nod shakily.

After some grumbling about the stupidity of the questions, Severus stood, "I will return shortly." He snapped his fingers, "Pippin, show Miss…" He paused, "forgive me, Hermione, to the library." He fixed her with a glare, although for him it was rather weak, "I trust you can amuse yourself in the library for a while?"

She smiled shyly, "Yes Sir. Thank you. Oh and Professor, do try not to hex anyone."

The corner of his mouth curled up and as he disappeared there was something that looked suspiciously like a smile on his face.

When he returned several hours later there was defiantly no smile. In fact he looked tired and ready to start throwing unforgivable curses.

Since Hermione was in the armchair Severus slumped on the couch and held out the form. "If you are sure, all you have to do is sign." He laid his head back and closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose.

She stood and moved beside him taking the form she scanned it, "Oh dear, you had to deal with Percy."

He opened one eye and made a grunting noise.

She sat beside him and leaning forward she quickly signed in the appropriate place. As she lifted the quill, there was a soft trumpet ta-da then several bars of the wedding march played and the air was full of small green and silver heart shaped confetti, which clung to their clothes and hair.

Severus' reaction was somewhat predictable; he stood and growled, "What the Hell?" immediately trying to brush the offensive things from his person.

Hermione stood as well trying to help him get rid of the confetti, with a slight chuckle she said, "Professor, it's just the ministry's idea of a celebration, they think all newly weds need a party."

It didn't take them long to realize that they were making it worse as soon as they brushed a heart away three more appeared.

Severus finally flopped back down on the couch, "Alright Miss-know-it-all, how do we get them to stop?"

Hermione swallowed, "It's Mrs.-Know-it-all and we have to… well…we… Didn't you read about this part?" she actually looked frightened which Severus found a bit disconcerting.

"No, I seem to have missed," he waved his hand causing the confetti to flutter and resettle around them, "_this part_, Miss Granger. Perhaps you had better inform me of what must be done."

He watched her, intrigued as she took several deep breaths with her eyes closed. Then in a voice that she was forcing to be calm, "It's Mrs. Snape. And we must consummate the marriage, Sir."

He could tell she was uncomfortable he couldn't blame her. This was shocking news, although she had had this information when she had signed. Was she really agreeing to sleep with him? He somehow was having trouble wrapping his brain around that idea.

As he continued to stare he noticed tears shining in her eyes before she dropped them and said, "I'm sorry Sir. I know I'm not very pretty and I don't know very much about such things but I'll do the best I can to satisfy you."

He knew she was sincere. He stood and touched her chin so she would look up at him, "You do know my name. Do you not, Hermione?"

When she nodded, he smiled, "as my wife, you will be expected to use it." His fingers stroked her cheek, "I did not realize I was saving you from a rapist only to have to…" he took a deep breath, "to **_be_** your rapist."

Her eyes dropped briefly and she shook her head then looked him in the eye, "It isn't rape, I'm willing." She took another deep breath, "I admit I'm a little frightened, but not of you, I know you won't hurt me any more than necessary." She gave him a weak smile.

Severus blinked in confusion, "Why would you think it necessary for me to hurt you? I promise you, Hermione, I will never intentionally injure you."

Her cheeks went a lovely shade of pink and she avoided his eye as she answered again in a voice of forced calm, "I'm not completely ignorant, I know the first time will hurt."

Severus was stunned and couldn't help thinking of the girls taken during Dark Revels that cried and screamed in pain as they were taken violently.

He gently brushed the hair from her face and cupped her cheek, "I see. Hermione, may I conduct a small experiment?"

She looked up at him curiously and shrugged her assent.

He slipped his arm around her waist his large hand spreading across her back to pull her close. Bending low he brushed his lips against hers. He pulled away just enough to whisper, "If I'm to do this often, I shall have to find you a box to stand on."

She chuckled and he quickly took advantage of her open lips to explore her mouth fully. When he started to withdraw and end the kiss he was surprised that her tongue followed his to quickly caress the back of his teeth before letting him go.

He was quite pleased with this reaction. She had a smile on her face and when she opened her eyes she said, "Wow."

"Indeed." He smirked.

"Professor?" at his arched eye brow she blushed, "Severus, have you formed a hypothesis or do you think more research will be needed?" she ask innocently as she absently brushed at the hearts still clinging to his chest.

Severus chuckled, "I believe the answer to both, is yes."

Hermione laughed and as he drew her closer, she pulled her wand. Severus held very still, concerned that he had read her reactions wrong. He was also aware that should she decide to aim the wand at him, he was not really in the best position to do anything about it.

When she was done he burst out laughing and swung her up onto the small step stool she had conjured. This made her eyes about even with his mouth and all he had to do was tip his head to kiss her soundly again.

When they finally broke apart and she stepped off the stool, he said, "Come let me show you the house."

'The House' as it turned out was a cross between a manor and a castle. They had reached the conservatory when there was a flash of red and a trill of Phoenix song and a small scroll dropped into Hermione's hand.

Severus frowned as she read aloud;

_Miss Granger,_

_Please come to my office._

_Headmaster Dumbledore_

On stepping out of the fire Hermione was surprised, she had assumed that the Malfoys had left the area and the note from the Headmaster was the all clear, but she was wrong.

Draco smirked and his father looked smug, they thought they had won. The fire flared behind her and she felt Professor Snape, Severus, her Husband, at her back and smiled, "You wanted to see me Professor Dumbledore?"

The Headmaster had looked slightly shocked but quickly covered it as he realized that Miss Granger was the student that Severus had removed from danger, and Lucius was most likely the danger the note referred to.

The other occupant of the room, Minerva McGonagall, saw the look of surprise. She also noted the change from smug to wary on Lucius' face when Severus arrived.

Dumbledore said, "Miss Granger, as per the new law you must choose from your suitors by midnight tonight."

McGonagall continued, "Mr. Malfoy is here to inquire as to your choice of husband." Hermione's head of house gave a disgusted look at the elder Malfoy.

"I've already made my decision." Hermione said as her smile grew and she flipped her hair causing several of the green and silver hearts to flutter to the floor. This of course caused more hearts to appear to decorate her unruly locks quite prettily. There had been a noticeable decrease in the amount of confetti after their intense snogging session.

"Well Lucius," said the Headmaster, "It would seem that Draco and I are both to be broken hearted, as I too sent in an application for Miss Granger."

Snape smirked since he knew that if you did not apply in person the application was automatically denied, he wondered if he would need to speak to Mr. Longbottom on this before Miss Perks time ran out. Both Malfoys gave the Headmaster dirty looks and as Draco swept out, Lucius said to Severus, "I do hope you will consider my advice, they seem to be going quicker than I thought."

Severus smirk grew wider, "That would indeed seem to be true." as he brushed a couple of the hearts off his sleeve.

Lucius snarled as he stalked from the room knowing that he had been out maneuvered and that Severus had probably known where the bint was the entire time.

"Hermione, are you sure you will be alright? I know your choices were rather bleak." asked Professor McGonagall.

Hermione actually laughed, "Of course, Professor." She ran her hand through her hair and a multitude of hearts fell out only to be immediately replaced, "Well, if I can ever get these things out of my hair."

Her hand was stilled from behind, "Leave them." commanded Severus as he smoothed her hair down.

She looked up at him and heard McGonagall gasp as there were now quite a few of the hearts clinging to Severus' hair and clothing.

Albus chuckled, "Severus, I didn't know you had it in you to play the hero."

Insert Billowing

Clouds

To

Indicate the Passage

Of

Time

Hermione sat at the vanity trying to decide how to do her hair, after all today was a rather special day.

She heard the door open behind her and watched him approach in the mirror. He really hadn't changed that much. He was still tall and strong, with a cat like grace, his nose was still overly long and his eyes where just as piercing. His once greasy coal black hair was shinning clean and had just a small amount of grey coming in at the temples.

She smiled brightly, "I wasn't sure what to do with my hair." she ran her hand through the bushy brown mess that she had never fully been able to tame.

Severus Snape pulled his wand from the sleeve of his dress robes; flicking it gently he murmured an incantation.

As he finished there was a soft trumpet blast and several bars of music as the air was around them filled with small silver and green heart shaped confetti. He pulled her to stand in front of him tilting her chin up with one long finger, "I think that should suffice, don't you Madam Snape?"

She laughed as she summoned the small stool from against the wall.

When she was finished kissing him breathless he whispered, "Your guests are waiting in the Great Hall."

"They will wait, I need a few more minutes with my hero." she said as she hugged him close.

He sniggered, "Do you not mean rapist?" then tried and failed spectacularly at an evil leer.

"Well at least this time you know what to do about these things." She laughed as she brushed at the confetti clinging to his chest.

They both laughed as hand in hand they headed to the party. After all it was their seventy-fifth wedding anniversary and the party couldn't very well start with out them, could it?


End file.
